


Infestation In My Minds Imagination

by twentyoneflyingboys



Category: skeletonclique, twentyonepilots
Genre: Josh - Freeform, M/M, Tyler - Freeform, forest fic, joshler - Freeform, skeletonclique - Freeform, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneflyingboys/pseuds/twentyoneflyingboys
Summary: The Aftermath of the Forest Fic (stay in place, sing a chorus) By SoloChaosAll inspired by the Forest Fic





	

Josh was driving. He didn't care where. All he cared about was getting out of here. Leaving before anything else happens that's all he wanted.

"Joshua? Are you still with me?"   
"Sir?" Josh spoke not to loud but in a purple-red kind of way.  
"Lets talk about your friend Tyler." Dr. Montreal said.  
That name seemed almost Blurry to Josh after what had happened he tried to forget everything.   
"I don't want to." Josh said in a red-green-orange way.  
"Josh if you keep this hidden and tucked away nothing good will come from it." Dr. Montreal continued.   
"No!" Josh yelled.   
"I don't want to!"   
"Fine then we will leave it alone for today but at some point you need to come to terms with what happened Joshua."  
Josh got up to leave  
"Joshua you have another session on Monday, I expect you to be here"  
Josh left without saying anything back.  
Joshua got in his mothers car.   
"How was your session Joshua?" His mom asked in a low, pretty voice.  
"It was okay I guess..." Josh replied.   
His mother began to drive back home.  
Josh looked out at the empty section in the middle of the forest, a tear began to swell up and run down his cheek. He was remembering but he didn't want to. Not again.  
Josh ran to his room locking his door behind him.   
A Blurry figure appeared before him.  
"I miss you a lot Josh. I can't wait to see you again." The voice sounded blue-orange-green to Josh.  
Josh screamed "Get away!" He kept screaming and screaming until his mom ran inside his room   
"Joshua are you okay!?" The green-red-yellow voice yelled.  
Josh was twitching a tiny bit. "Mom I'm sorry I worried you I'm okay."   
"Are you sure?" His mom asked.  
"Yes I'm sure." Josh said back.  
His mom proceeded to leave his room  
Josh laid down on his bed looking up at his favorite poster.   
"Josh I miss all of our fun days at the treehouse."  
Josh closed his eyes, tears began to run down his face.  
Josh woke up, it was bright outside.   
Josh got out of his bed and changed into his normal clothes. He went downstairs.   
Josh proceeded to open the back door leading towards the forest.  
Josh began to run then it became a sprint.   
Josh fell over and slammed his head against the charred grass.   
"Come back!" Josh screamed as loud as he could.  
"I want more of those red-black days with you!" He screamed  
His mind became dark, black almost.  
Josh looked up.  
The Blurry figure was standing above him.   
He felt heavy like something was weighing him down.  
"Josh all I wanted was for you to come back."   
The Blurry figure said in a purple-green-pink way.   
Josh jumped up.   
"Is it really you?" Josh said in a orange-green-purple way.  
He put his hand out.  
Reaching for his friend that he had lost tragically in a fire. His hand went right through the Blurry figures hand.  
"Tyler......" tears ran down Josh's cheeks.  
"Not again.." Josh remembered the last time that he started to remember that event from long ago.  
Josh turned around and started to run from the Blurry figure, it seemed like Josh was running in circles loops even.   
"Leave me alone! Let me out!" Josh screamed feeling purple-red.  
It was pitch black.   
Josh sat rocking back in forth in a blue-black environment.  
He could feel himself slipping from existence, he couldn't take the pain anymore.   
Josh shook his head back and forth. "Get out!" He yelled.  
Josh was back.   
It was green-red-yellow outside.  
He got up and ran home.  
His mom caught him at the door Josh fell into his mothers arms crying worse than ever before.  
"Josh where were you!? What happened!?"  
Her voice called out.   
Josh said only four words.  
"I saw Tyler again."  
It was night out.   
Josh had been crying for rest of the afternoon.  
"Josh you're safe now."   
It was true, Josh now felt yellow-purple.  
Josh got up and looked outside it was white, there was snow falling from the sky. It hadn't snowed in years he thought to himself.  
He started to get cold. He was shivering.   
He went upstairs to get a blanket from his room.  
"Now Josh what do we keep telling you?"  
His mom said.  
Josh dreaded this, he knew what she was going to say.   
"Tyler is gone remember? He's gone okay?"  
"I know mom! But I...."  
He stopped. Knowing she would just say it again.  
He went up to his room and locked the door.   
He got under the covers on his bed.  
He fell asleep almost immediately.  
It was the next morning.  
He stood up and walked down stairs.  
He was up earlier than his parents like usual.  
He went to the back door and looked out snow filled, burned down, patch in the middle of the forest.  
"Get out of my head" he repeated over and over.  
"No more, No more."  
Josh turned away and began to pour a bowl of his favorite cereal.   
He felt like it happened just yesterday.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the Blurry figure.  
His mom woke up.  
Time to go Josh, grab your things Dr. Montreal is waiting for you.  
On the way he saw a car burning on the side of the road.   
It's a blue-purple day today he thought to himself.  
"Your mother told me about what you said Joshua" Dr. Montreal said in a monotone voice.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Josh responded in a red-green-orange voice.  
"Your mother said you saw Tyler. He was engulfed in a forest fire, Joshua."  
"No stop!" Josh ran screaming out of the office and into his mothers car.  
"Joshua you still have an hour left with the doctor. What are you doing here?"   
" I wanna leave now!" Josh said as tears started to form.  
"Okay Joshua."   
His mom start driving home.  
Josh was in the comfort of his home now.  
Still crying he ran upstairs, Josh felt black, pitch black, there was something weighing him down once again.  
"Josh why are you crying?" The Blurry figure asked.  
"No! Go away!" Josh screamed.  
The blurry figure laid a hand on Josh's shoulder.  
"It's me Josh, it's Tyler." The blurry figure was Tyler. Josh was shocked he slammed his head against his wall.  
"Stop! Make these voices stop!" He continued slamming his head, he started to bleed.   
He felt the blood rushing down the back of his head down his neck. He pulled out his pocket knife he carried with him and he carved,

M-I-N-D-L-E-S-S

Everything started to fade into a dark pitch black.  
Josh's mom woke up the next morning, walking into Josh's room she screamed Josh was bleeding out on the ground.   
She ran downstairs trying desperately to call an ambulance.

The Blurry figure stood alone in silence. A tear hit the floor of Josh's room. 

"We'll be together again soon Joshua."

"I'm sorry."


End file.
